Pesadillas nocturnas de Rin
by Elice Kasugano
Summary: Rin tiene una pesadilla, quizá a los Vocaloid's también les traumen un poco sus canciones... -Len... consuelame...-. Todo o nada. ¿a que se refiere Rin con este consuelo?... Twincest, Lime, soft Gore y lenguaje obseno .-. Onee-shoot, denle una oportunidad!... nos leemos!


Hola gente guapa!

Pues vengo con un onee-shoot uwu

No revise las faltas ortografícas, se los dejo a ustedes :'D

Vale, disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y nunca lo hará... solo hago esto con fines de ocio y porque no tenía internet pero si mucha inspiración :'3

Bueno, al final unas aclaraciones... en tanto, de nuevo el sumary, con sus respectivas advertencias, si no les gusta la pareja de RinxLen... adiós! OwO

Sumary:

Rin tiene una pesadilla, quizá a los Vocaloid's también les traumen un poco sus canciones... -Len... consuelame...-.  
Todo o nada. ¿a que se refiere Rin con este consuelo?... Twincest, Lime, soft Gore y lenguaje obseno .-.  
Onee-shoot, denle una oportunidad!... nos leemos!

Sin más, la historia:

* * *

_Ahora Rin estaba siendo condenada por la ira de los ciudadanos, su soberbia había llegado demasiado lejos, por eso ahora ella estaba tristemente escondida en un cuarto de la servidumbre de su palacio, vestida de la misma manera que su hermano gemelo, quién en ese mismo instante estaba siendo tomado por sus muñecas de unos salvajes guardias que lo jalaban, mientras él seguía sonriendo sin mostrar siquiera un deje de preocupación._

_"Como demonios le haces para estar tan calmado Len… como…" Pensó Rin al momento en que la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba escondida fue abierta abruptamente por una pelirroja con sed de venganza._

— _¡Ni se les ocurra tocarla!— Dijo un Len que en ese instante trataba inútilmente de soltarse de esos hombres que lo mantenían preso._

_Rin, con una mueca de dolor al ver lo que le hacía a Len trato de abrir la boca pero la pelirroja de pelo corto fue más rápida que ella y ordeno a los guardias de sus espaldas — ella es la verdadera, saquen al impostor de aquí, yo me encargare de ella— Se río sádicamente mientras sacaban a Len fuera de la habitación en contra de su voluntad —Ahora tu… pagaras por todos tus crímenes, chiquilla insolente— tomo a Rin de una muñeca, como defensa, la rubia la golpeo fuertemente en la cara con el puño cerrado. La sangre no tardo en brotar por la boca de la pelirroja._

_Entonces Rin trató de hacer memoria, recordaba a esa chica, no muy bien, eran simples recuerdos vagos pero… lo poco que recordaba era el hecho de que, ella era la hija de uno de sus antiguos guardias, de hecho, uno de sus antiguos y ahora muerto guardia…_

_Ya entendía todo, esa chica pelirroja… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Meiko… buscaba arrebatarle la vida a Rin y cobrarle de una vez por todas la muerte de su amado padre, ahora todo tenía sentido, bien merecido se lo tenía Rin pero… aun así, Len no tenía nada que ver con eso…_

_De un momento a otro Rin estaba frente a un montón de guardías de SU palacio acorralándole en un cuarto de servicio._

_—Ya les dije que la culpa es mía, ¡dejen a Len en paz! — La pelirroja de antes se apareció frente a ella y sonrió sínicamente mientras sacaba su espada y la blandía frente al rostro de Rin que ahora se encontraba cubierto de indicios de lágrimas._

_—Con mucho gusto le dejaremos libre pero, la suerte no será lo mismo para ti…— Meiko levanto la espada y la clavo fuertemente en el pecho de Rin, de un momento a otro ella estaba tirada en el frio y áspero piso ahora manchado de un charco inmenso de sangre, rogando a dios que la admitiera en el paraíso con él._

_"Si pudiera elegir como quiero renacer…. Pediría de nuevo tu hermana ser…" _

_— ¡Rin! — Len entro por esa grande puerta con una expresión de temor y miedo al verla desangrándose en el suelo del palacio, se abrió paso entre los guardias empujándoles, cosa que no molesto a ninguno de ellos, la mayoría de las personas que estaban presenciando la triste y sangrienta escena sentían una pena inundarles el corazón, excepto Meiko, quién orgullosamente guardo su espada en su estuche que llevaba colgando de su cinturón._

_—Rin… por favor, no me dejes…— Len soltó una lagrima melancólica y cuando Rin trato de responderle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, todo se obscureció, y lo último que alcanzó a escuchar y ver fue a Len gritando fuertemente su nombre mientras por sus mejillas no paraban de correr lagrimas llenas de tristeza y melancolía._

— ¡Len! —

Fue entonces que despertó, sudando y acalorada, con su gemelo totalmente desnudo y recostado al lado de ella, contemplándola con una mirada preocupada al haberla escuchado gritar su nombre en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que lo despertó en definitiva por el volumen del último grito que la rubia había lanzado.

—Rin… ¿tuviste una pesadilla? — Rin solo se levanto bruscamente y volteó a verle a los ojos. Asintió con su cabeza y le dirigió un breve y bajo "sí" para después tirarse encima de su hermano y poder abrazarlo con su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora recordaba todo, ambos habían compartido más que la cama en la noche que todavía no se terminaba… todo por una pesadilla de Rin, en la noche grito el nombre de Len asustada, el inmediatamente acudió a su habitación al ver que ocurría, y antes de siquiera asomarse a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y de ella salió una asustada Rin que se refugió en los fuertes brazos de su gemelo que ya comenzaban a tener ligeros signos de músculos sobre exagerados.

De lo fuerte que había sido el impacto ambos terminaron en el suelo, Len consolando a Rin y la rubia llorando en el pecho de su hermano que aun estaba cubierto por una ligera y blanca playera masculina.

Entre esto y lo otro, terminaron cometiendo incesto, y ninguno se arrepentiá de esto, ambos terminaron cansados y extasiados, aunque Rin se durmió primero, y nuevamente la pesadilla volvió…

Len ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer esa noche, iba a consolarla como lo había hecho horas antes, si dio resultado una vez quizá lo haría dos veces…

Entonces, todo pensamiento racional se esfumo de él cuando sintió la mano de Rin apretar su miembro fuertemente.

— Len… consuélame, como hace unas horas… no quiero tener otra pesadilla, esta ha sido diferente a la anterior, tengo mucho miedo…— Rin sintió unos labios hacer presión sobre los suyos y una ola de éxtasis recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo…

Esa iba a ser una larga noche, con más pesadillas quizá, aunque ahora que los gemelos sabían cómo resolver ese problema, nada les importaba más que estar juntos…

Y todo gracias a una pesadilla nocturna…

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, para las personas que me han pedido la continuación de "Sentimientos mutuos"... pues, estaba en el lemon, ya lo había acabado, tres días haciéndolo en el ordenador de mi hermana -una PC de corriente, no como la mía que es laptop ;v;- y, de repente por culpa de mis vecinos regetoneros... la luz se fue y buaj!... mi lemon también TwT

Ahora sigo haciéndolo pero se fue casi todo el cap, había guardado solo el inicio, lo estoy volviendo a hacer pero no me sale el lemon! y ya nadie me puede ayudar, mi novio se mudo y.. bye bye u.u

Pero bueno, esta vez lamento decirle que, hasta dentro de un mes traigo continuación, fue difícil lo que llevaba y ahora peor, que desmotivante!

En fin, este fic... bueno, les dejo el final a su imaginación, trabajen sus pervers mentes ewe

Vale, nos estamos leyendo! y muchas gracias por leer!

... y pues... etto... ¿merezco reviews? ;v;


End file.
